We All Fall Down
by UniqaChica
Summary: Counting on Etcetera for guidance, the old tom started to hobble around the willow tree, trying to escape the wrath of Genghis Electra.  For Reyna Timberlight's Contest.


(A/N: As soon as I heard about the Gus contest, I knew I had to enter. Gus is one of my favorite characters, and I love writing about him. But anyway, ON WITH THE FIC. Enjoy!)

Summary: Counting on Etcetera for guidance, the old tom started to hobble around the willow tree, trying to escape the wrath of Genghis Electra.

Disclaimer: "Cats" belongs to T.S. Eliot and Andrew Lloyd Webber, not me.

We All Fall Down

A Gus Fanfic

by Jill Diamond

It was a warm late afternoon in April. The smell of the week-old rainstorm still wafted off the grass and wildflowers. The old tom was pleasantly curled up beneath the willow tree. One hind leg jutted out awkwardly as to not upset his arthritis, but other than that he was a complete ball of dozing fur.

His dreams were weak – always calling and disappearing. He could still see it. Blindness had taken him years ago, and yet he could still always somehow see it. The stage, lit with a sunset's glow and smoke sweeping over the edge. It was faint, blurry, but he didn't need to see it. He could remember every detail. So much of himself was still on that stage. The sweat and tears and fake blood. He missed it. Dearly.

He soundly woke from his almost dream when a smaller, gigglier body jumped on top of his. He cried out in defense for his frail bones, and the giggler was pulled off of him.

"Cettie!" Electra's voice scolded. "What did Mama tell you about pouncing on Grandpa?"

The eccentric giggling ceased, and the smaller kitten's voice droned, "It's rude and unladylike."

Gus couldn't help but chuckle through his crushed lungs, propping himself up and extending his paws.

"Come here, you two."

Electra and Etcetera snuggled themselves in a hug against Gus' chest fur. A crackled purr escaped the old grandfather cat's throat.

"Grandpa," Electra squeaked, "you promised you would play with us today, and all you've done is sleep!"

"Well, if I promised, then we should play!" A twinkly smile passed his lips for just a second before he handed each kitten a paw. "Girls, help me up, would you?"

Both of them held tight onto the paw they were given and waited patiently for Gus' shaky hind legs to stand upright. His shabby tail swung listlessly in the breeze.

"Alr-ighty, now do you two have any game ideas?"

"_Growltiger!_" they squealed in unison.

Etcetera's tail flicked in excitement, and she hopped up and down.

"Ooh! Ooh! Ooh! Please, can I be Griddlebone, Grandpa, pleasie-please with sugar on top?" she pleaded, even though Griddlebone was her usual role in the game.

Electra rolled her eyes.

"Eh, I'd rather be Genghis any day." She immediately crouched with her rear in the air, meowing as viciously as she could. "Don't try to run from me, Growltiger, or I'll make you walk the plank!"

Etcetera gave a fake cry of fear and clutched to Gus' paw.

"Sackray-blue! Growltigher, I zink vee should get out of 'ere, lest vee be capzhured!" Whenever Etcetera took on the Persian queen's role, she felt it necessary to don a pathetic French accent. Gus didn't have the heart to tell her it wasn't part of the character.

"Then follow me, my lady! To my ship!" He dug down deep in his vocal cords to try and find his Growltiger voice. A bit of Firefrorfiddle may have slipped in, but the kittens didn't seem to notice. Counting on Etcetera for guidance, the old tom started to hobble around the willow tree, trying to escape the wrath of Genghis Electra.

"Not this time, Growltiger! To me, my minions!" The small tortie kitten signaled to her invisible army and scampered loudly after Gus. Jellylorum always told her to stay relatively loud whenever around him, so he could get a feel of where she was.

Electra only vaguely remembered Gus before he lost his sight, just before her sister was born. She sometimes had fleeting visions of the twinkle in his old eyes. Now they were just blank. All the time. His face was still bright and almost magical, but his eyes seemed to always be cut off from the rest of his expression.

"Growltigher! I feah zis is ze end! Kiz me!"

Gus raised his shaky free paw to find Etcetera's cheek, and swiftly lay a peck on her forehead. The tiny Griddlebone sighed dramatically and flopped into the grass.

Electra laughed as maniacally as her tiny heart and lungs could manage.

"And now, Growltiger, you shall face your doom!"

"Someday, old fiend," Gus drawled dramatically, pulling out an invisible sword. "But not today!"

And then the fight broke out. Jaggedy swords of steel and hate clashed with perfect sound effects. Etcetera started cheering from beyond the grave, jumping up and down like a giddy schoolgirl. She wasn't necessarily rooting for sides, she just wanted to still be part of the action.

"Ha! I've knocked out your sword!"

Gus immediately dropped his imaginary weapon, paws in the air like a criminal.

"On your knees, you mangy mutt!"

"Where did you learn language like that?" the old tom chuckled, settling down on his joints.

"From Papa."

"Figures."

"And now, you salty scoundrel, I order you to walk. The plank."

"No! Never, you scrawny Si! I shan't surrender my dig-" Gus' speech caught. His chest rattled as shrill coughs escaped into the air at a hopeless pace.

"...Grandpa?" Electra lowered her sword and stepped out of character yet again.

He brought his paw to the ratted fur of his chest as the hacks and wheezes died down.

"I'm fine," came hoarsely from his lips. There was a painful silence, only interrupted by the oblivious birds, and then he went on. "I think we should put off the rest of the game until tomorrow, girls." He held out a paw and the kittens came obediently to his side.

"Just back under the tree, please..."

Etcetera and Electra helped him to his feet and slowly sat him down again in the patch of moss he had been dreaming in. Once he was stable, the two gently snuggled into him, as if one wrong touch would break him completely.

"I'm sorry, Grandpa," whispered Electra. "I shouldn't have tried to make you walk the plank."

"Oh, it's not your fault, Ellie, sweetheart." He tenderly ruffled the fur on the top of her head. "I just have to face the music – I'm an old tom."

"Grandpa, you're not _that _old. You're only really old when you get to be Old Deuteronomy's age."

"Ellie," the cream colored kitten interjected, "you do realize that Old Deuteronomy is, like, a _million_, don't you?"

"He is not! It's more like a thousand!"

Gus couldn't hel p but laugh from the pit of his belly. He hugged the princesses tightly.

"I love you girls."

"We love you, too," two high voices harmonized.

_The End_

(A/N: I heart Gus. So much. I already said that, didn't I? But anyway, hope you enjoyed!)


End file.
